the_derpy_dimensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Waffle Plane
The Waffle Plane is the most commonly used form of air transport in the Derpy Dimension. Used by soldiers and citizens alike, it allows users to fly around the Derpy Dimension quickly and, in war, are designed to attack both far-range and close-range; they are famous for their weaponry. The Waffle Plane has two wings and looks like a winged waffle. The waffles usually sprout from both sides of the waffle, the waffle with its flat sides facing down and up. They are typically ten to twenty metres in diameter for a casual build and are often ten times this size for war; however, the Waffle Plane company has released larger versions in order to fit in families and other groups. Usage Laws There are several requirements that one must meet in order to pilot a Waffle Plane: * Must be a Derpling * Must have Waffle Plane license * Must be thirteen years old or older * Must have a Derpling passport * Must have no criminal record * Must have been a Derpling citizen for at least five years * Must not be contaminated There are also some requirements for riding a Waffle Plane: * Must be a Derpling * Must have a Derpling passport * Must have no criminal record or no violations for seven years There are a few cases in which some laws may be broken: * A Derpling or ally of the Derplings is in life-threatening danger * DerpyMcDerpell approves * The Derpy Ruler of the country the Waffle Plane is being launched from approves and the Derpy Ruler of the country the Waffle Plane is being launched to approves (if the Waffle Plane is going to another country) In Everyday Life Many people use the Waffle Plane to get from point A to point B. It is famous for its advantage of little to no traffic. The Waffle Plane is even used by DerpyMcDerpell himself, though his is known as the GWP (Grand Waffle Plane). In War A Waffle Plane of the army is usually heavily equipped with weaponry and protection. Enchanted with Derp magic and maple syrup, the WWP (Weaponized Waffle Plane) spans a diameter of one hundred to five hundred metres. WWPs may feature majestic waffle walls to protect occupants from incoming fire and other dangers. Windows are made from magical waffles that were made invisible by WWP manufacturers. The WWP is famous for its prominent maple syrup cannon. The cannon shoots a blast of maple syrup resembling a geyser, and the speed at which the maple syrup travels is determined by whoever is shooting. The maple syrup is often altered with magic to increase stickiness and warmth, as well as other factors that can do a lot of damage to infrastructure and enemies; some manufacturers have even made it so that those hit by the maple syrup catch on fire. Some WWPs feature a panel which can change the firing mode of the maple syrup cannon. Some of these features include flood mode. When activated, the cannon slides underneath the WWP and grows in diameter, often spanning the entire diameter of the WWP itself. Flood mode is different from the geyser mode in that it is slower and lacks range; however, it is still powerful, as it releases a tsunami of maple syrup under the plane, restricting movement of enemies caught in it and drowning them in the process. Like the geyser mode, the maple syrup is often similarly enhanced, though there is often a button exclusive to the flood mode which causes the released maple syrup to solidify. This completely immobilizes and traps everything and everyone inside it. Another common mode for the WWP's syrup cannon is capture mode. Capture mode causes a large drop of maple syrup to emerge from the cannon, which would now be in the shape of a tube. The drop traps anyone inside of it, but instead of killing, it keeps them alive. When a certain button is pressed, the maple syrup moves away from the enemy, creating a sort of cage after solidifying. The syrup then floats up into the WWP and shrinks the encased enemy and cage. This method is often used to take prisoners and hostages in war. One of the lesser known weapons the WWP often hosts is the potato catapult. Similar to the actual potato catapult, it hurls explosive potatoes. There are three common ways the potatoes behave after being hurled at the enemy—the immediate explosion which blankets the area in a large ocean of mashed potatoes, a timed explosion, and the clone mode. The clone mode is the most famous out of the three. When the potato explodes, it bursts into a few other potatoes, and those potatoes do the same, making it a deadly weapon that keeps attacking until the potatoes get too small. Some WWPs also have a powerful cookie razor. The cookie razor is a cookie sharpened and shaped like a circular saw, able to cut through almost anything. The cookie razor is often used by the high-ranked to cut down the infrastructure of enemies, as well as to deal with nearby crowds of enemies. The cookie razor typically extends itself from the middle of the WWP and begins to spin. Some WWPs feature a button to launch the giant cookie razor from the WWP; however, this practice is considered very powerful and is only used on large threats. Occasionally, WWPs may also have a mode for an even bigger cookie razor to grow from the centre of the WWP, so anything that gets too close will inevitably be minced. The cookie razor is feared by the enemies of the Derpy Dimension so much, some will surrender at the sight of a WWP. __FORCETOC__ Category:Vehicles Category:War